Bienvenue en Enfer
by La Succube
Summary: Minute Papillon 666 ft SLG. Kriss est le nouveau démon des catacombes... et son domicile est squatté par une pléthore d'inconnus étrangement familiers. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il accueille la visite de Satan, mais le Patron des Enfers lui offre une aide...particulière. SMUT Patron/Kriss, sur fond de Matriss et de Matcest. 2ppie et Geemon au passage, aussi.


_Salutations belle compagnie !_

_Voilà, comme beaucoup, j'ai été inspirée par l'épisode n° 666 de Minute Papillon, qui était tout simplement épique. Et cette scène de fin... Je ne veux pas vous spoiler, donc je vous invite à regarder l'épisode avant de me lire._

_Cet OS est fait aussi quelques clins d'œil à certain(e)s de mes compatriotes fanfic-ers. Je pense notamment à Titipo, la plus prolifique des Papillons, dont les écrits sont remarquables, et à la douce PsychoDarkMind, dont je vous invite à lire les fics, notamment le dernier OS en date, c'était ma commande et c'est chaud bouillant !_

_Oh, et casually-french, si tu passes par ici, j'espère te traumatiser de la même manière qu'avec Piercing..._

_Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, car Kriss possède son émission, ses personnalités et lui-même, et Mathieu Sommet se possèdes ainsi que les dédoublements de sa psyché ! Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que IRL aucun d'entre eux n'est un suppôt de Satan, et je le précise encore, ce n'est pas une RPF ! _

_Mon imagination malsaine 'appartient qu'à moi, vous vous en doutez... Et si l'un de nos charmants Youtubers vient à lire c'est ligne, je lui recommande de ne pas aller plus loin, s'il souhaite garder sa santé mentale._

_Un grand merci à la surpuissante Lauraceae, dont les corrections m'ont été plus qu'utiles et qui mérite tous les compliments du monde ! Elle est géniale, applaudissez-la bien fort ! (OUUUUAAAAIIIIS !)_

_Le changement de caractère (en gras italique si ça marche normalement) correspond à un flashback._

_TRIGGER WARNING : Ceci n'est pas un PWP, il ya une intrigue, mais ça reste du smut. D'ailleurs 'tention, ya du bloodplay léger. Ca correspond vaguement à une suite de Kira, Cupidon et Quelques Bières, au fait._

* * *

Enfin, c'était impossible que les catacombes soient aussi occupées ! Il était censé y être seul, au calme, dérangé une fois par décade par des inconscients venus se perdre dans les méandres de l'ancien cimetière. Et pas se planquer derrière des colonnes pour échapper aux touristes !

Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, l'être répondant au nom de Kriss ferma un instant les yeux, appréciant le silence un peu trop rare à son goût. Enfin, silence, tout était relatif. Il n'avait que des souvenirs généraux de sa vie terrestre, avant que par ruse et adresse il ne se fasse sa place dans les cercles infernaux, mais il savait qu'il s'était toujours plus ou moins coltiné la vingtaine de boulets qui avaient pris possession des lieux en même temps que lui. Les catacombes étant grandes, ils s'étaient bienheureusement éparpillés, mais si on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre quelques chants et cris hystériques. Le Gâteau de Riz, hurlant et expérimentant avec sa nouvelle immortalité, s'était fait enfermé dans un mausolée de fortune en compagnie de Monsieur Dada, le mangeur de crêpes s'étant distingué par sa capacité à canaliser le plus dangereux de tous. Le Syndicaliste et la Féministe étaient partis explorer ensemble, bien que tous doutaient qu'il s'agisse d'une visite immobilière, et ce malgré les injures que les deux extrémistes s'envoyaient dans les dents.

Le Hippie, en bon écologiste amoureux de la nature, avait préféré l'herbe fraîche de l'étendue abandonnée que tous avaient dû emprunter pour accéder aux catacombes. Son djembé résonnait d'ailleurs depuis la surface, ainsi que sa curieuse chanson antisociale, entrecoupée des interventions hallucinées d'un autre Hippie.

Oui, car l'un de ces étranges visiteurs bizarrement familiers qui s'étaient égarés dans son antre partageait visiblement le goût des psychotropes et de Bob Marley qui habitait son propre camé. Et au lieu d'écouter les propositions d'autodafé que Kriss lui offrait bien gentiment, le drogué s'était précipité vers son homologue et le halo de lumière que lui prêtait la marijuana. Le jeune démon ne savait pas exactement comment s'était déroulée leur réunion, enfin, leur rencontre (car après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés, n'est-ce pas ?), mais d'après les gémissements qui avaient interrompu un temps le rythme du djembé, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était assailli par des squatteurs sans gêne. Bon, certes, le gamin à la casquette et au T-Shirt rouge semblait aussi terrifié de lui qu'il se devait, pleurant et geignant alors qu'il courait à travers les catacombes à la recherche d'une sortie inexistante. Mais le dernier arrivant, là, ce scientifique à la blouse blanche et à la voix aigre, fouillait chez lui sans vergogne, étudiant et déplaçant les ossements sans souci de politesse et s'adressant à sa caméra comme si Kriss n'était pas là. Quel comble ! Quel culot !

Il lui apprendrait à profaner l'antre de la Bête… 666 représente, après tout…Levant des yeux furibonds vers les ossements que l'insolent inspectait précédemment, sentant les sombres pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis remonter à la surface, il eut la surprise et la légère déception de voir que l' autre homme s'était discrètement éclipsé.

Le gamin d'avant, toujours en pleurs et le jean trempé, choisit cet instant pour revenir dans la pièce, tendant les bras pour ne pas s'écrouler dans l'obscurité. Le spectacle ridicule aurait pu faire sourire, mais Kriss sentait l'énervement poindre, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de désespoir.

_Ça va mal finir, ça va mal finir…. Prévint-il en appuyant son front brûlant contre la paroi glacée des catacombes, tentant vainement d'échapper à la migraine qu'il sentait monter.

_Sinon pour bien finir j'pourrais pt-être chanter une petite chanson !

Se retournant violemment, l'ancien humain fixa avec incrédulité l'homme en kigurumi qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce.

Insouciant de son trouble, celui-ci entama des vocalises, sa voix mélodieuse résonnant dans la pièce vide. Enfin, vide avant que le gosse au t-shirt ne revienne. Sanglotant lourdement, il se jeta dans les bras du chanteur, qui s'interrompit gracieusement pour répondre à l'étreinte. Sans un regard pour le propriétaire des lieux, les deux squatteurs se dirigèrent vers le tournant le plus proche, où ils disparurent, les chuchotements réconfortants du furry s'étouffant peu à peu.

_…

Sentant sa mâchoire décrochée se remettre en place, le démon vint s'asseoir auprès des ossements, jetant un coup d'œil désintéressé à la perruque blonde qui recouvrait l'un des cranes. Passant une main sur son visage, il eut la surprise de constater que ses joues étaient humides… Avant de se résigner et de se laisser aller, des larmes de désespoir roulant sur son visage qu'il enfouit dans ses paumes.

_Nan mais j'suis désolé là, faut qu'je déménage…

_Vous ferez ça plus tard ! grinça une voix aigre à ses côtés.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il vit avec stupéfaction et un prometteur début de rage le scientifique de tout à l'heure se relever du coin sombre où il était accroupi, un tissu bleu à la main, pour saisir le crâne à perruque et se diriger vers la caméra.

_Mes recherches avancent à grands pas grâce à la découverte d'un squelette plus récent que les autres !

_NAN MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE LÀ C'EST JOURNÉE PORTES OUVERTES ?! explosa Kriss, sentant la magie infernale bouillonner à la pointe de ses doigts.

_En effet il date de moins d'un an, il aurait appartenu à une personne de sexe inconnu, poursuivit le Professeur sans s'inquiéter de lui. Enfin, de sexe féminin. Mais ça reste un inconnu pour moi.

La voix du mioche (non, pas le sien, celui au t-shirt rouge, suivez un peu ! ) résonna derrière lui, apportant sans doute un commentaire des plus pertinents, mais il n'eut pas la force de se retourner, préférant plonger son visage dans ses mains. Il se redressa cependant brusquement en sentant une présence soudaine qui alluma un brasier immédiat au creux de ses entrailles. La voix rocailleuse et sensuelle, un brin narquoise, le fit délicieusement frémir, et il se prosterna avec adoration alors que son Seigneur et maître s'approchait.

_C'est juste une demoiselle à qui j'ai offert trop fortement mes faveurs…

Satan, ou tout du moins le démon ayant pris sa place, adressa un sourire cruel à la caméra du Prof qui tournait toujours, avant de jeter un regard perversement intéressé à l'ancien humain à genoux, le reconnaissant immédiatement.

Celui-ci n'osa pas le dévisager, malgré l'insistante impression de familiarité qui l'avait saisi, et préféra se confondre en supplication.

_Oh mon roi, seigneur des Enfers, vous tombez bien parce que j'en peux plus là…

_Reste à genoux, reste à genoux… ronronna ledit roi. Je t'ai amené de quoi te calmer..

Une main chaude, brûlante même, se posa sur l'épaule rendue fraîche par l'air glacé des catacombes de Kriss, et celui-ci leva les yeux et sursauta violemment. Son seigneur était proche, terriblement proche de lui, au point de pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers les vêtements qui le couvraient. Et quels vêtements…

Déglutissant, il baissa légèrement son regard avant de revenir prestement à l'air amusé de son maître, le rouge lui montant aux joues. À quelques centimètres de son visage, la braguette du diable peinait à retenir l'excitation visible de ce dernier, et il n'aurait fallu qu'un faux mouvement au présentateur de Minute Papillon pour… l'effleurer.

À cette idée il se sentit rosir plus encore, et il s'efforça de camoufler son trouble naissant en suppliant de nouveau.

_Maître, s'il vous plaît, je ne supporte plus ces catacombes, il y a tellement de monde, alors qu'elles devraient être désertes, indépendamment de la crise immobilière…

_Oh ça ? sourit son Sir du même ton caressant. C'est sans doute de ma faute, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'ils ne soient collés à mes basques…

_Deux semaines que ça dure ! intervint une voix plaintive. T'arrêtes pas de nous emmener dans des endroits bizarres et effrayants !

Tournant brusquement la tête Kriss aperçut le gamin à la casqu- le Geek. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en était sûr, ce petit personnage s'appelait le Geek. Toujours était-il que ce gosse était prostré près des cranes, et qu'il les contemplait à présent, les fixant alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans cette position plus que suggestive…

Virant à l'écarlate, il frissonna en sentant la main du diable flatter son cou avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux en une douce caresse.

_Si je pouvais faire autrement, tu crois bien que je ne me traînerais pas des boulets dans votre genre.

_Mais je veux pas rester ! pleurnicha le gosse. Il fait froid et il fait noir et il…

Au fur et à mesure des récriminations du pitoyable petit être, Kriss sentit la poigne de son seigneur se resserrer autour de sa masse capillaire, pour finir à la limite du douloureux lorsqu'enfin il intervint.

_Okay, okay ! Tu veux un endroit chaud, j'vais t'en donner un ! Démon !

D'un geste de sa main libre, le maître des Enfers fit apparaître un homme lui étant étrangement semblable, tout en demeurant terriblement différent. Sa peau était livide, ses yeux cerclés de noir, et son accoutrement semblait sorti d'un Freakshow de magiciens, avec son haut de forme et sa canne ouvragée. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, le ridicule de sa tenue ne parut plus alors que le pouvoir exsudait de sa voix caverneuse.

_Tu m'as appelé ?

_Ouais, prends le gamin et allez-vous faire des mamours dans un volcan, il me brise l'ambiance.

Le Démon inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement, avant de se tourner vers sa victime désignée. Kriss s'attendait à des cris et des hurlements, mais à sa grande surprise, le Geek sécha immédiatement ses larmes, et un sourire timide se forma sur ses lèvres.

_Je ne pleure pas, déclama-t-il comme si cela avait le moindre sens.

Pourtant ça devait en avoir pour le mauvais esprit, car il sourit en retour, dévoilant ses dents acérées avec maladresse. Tendant une main, il laissa le gosse l'effleurer avec douceur, avant que, dans un flash, tous deux ne disparaissent. Curieux, Kriss aurait pu jurer qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder…

Voulant se retourner pour contempler plus en détail son seigneur, il se figea et manqua de s'étrangler en sentant une barrière de tissu effleurer ses lèvres. De tissu chaud et tendu, pulsant presque d'une excitation tangible.

_Alors gamin, pressé de passer au plat de résistance ? Fallait le dire tout de suite, j'aurai pas pris la peine de mettre une ceinture….

Le Youtuber tenta de s'écarter, mais la main dans sa chevelure ne lui permit de se décaler que de quelques centimètres. Non pas que l'être infernal le retenait de sa poigne à présent lâche, mais il paraissait….incongru…impossible… inimaginable au podcasteur de délaisser la délicate caresse de son Sir…

_Je voulais pas… Enfin j'avais pas l'intention de…

Le diable le lâcha, et il soupira instinctivement (de soulagement ou de déception ?), avant de sursauter encore lorsque le visage aux traits parfaits de ce dernier se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien.

_Tu veux pas, gamin ? susurra Satan, effleurant sa joue devenue chaude par l'afflux sanguin. Pourtant tu ne cherches pas à fuir…

_C'est chez moi, en fait…

_Et tu voulais te barrer, non ? Alors que là, bizarrement…Tu ne te défiles pas…

Kriss aurait voulu protester, ou utiliser son éloquence renommée et ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis pour prouver que, non, même si sa nature démoniaque l'empêchait de résister à son nouveau boss, il n'était pas intéressé. Seulement c'était faux.

Kriss n'avait jamais été homme à se bercer d'illusions, et il n'avait jamais vu l'attrait du déni. C'est ce qui faisait sa force : il appréciait les plaisirs de la vie, ceux de la mort aussi. Quand il avait étudié les cercles infernaux, au départ innocemment, il s'était très vite rendu à l'évidence et avait œuvré pour prendre la place de la maîtresse des catacombes. Quel besoin de se voiler la face, quand on pouvait obtenir ce qu'on désirait ?

Or, en cet instant précis, ce qu'il désirait, c'était le démon qui lui faisait face. Il était certain qu'il était en partie intoxiqué par le vénéneux pouvoir que celui-ci recelait, ce pouvoir qui semblait le caresser, lui murmurer les pires insanités à l'oreille, attiser le feu de ses propres capacités… Mais il ne pouvait pas nier le désir purement sexuel qui s'emparait de lui lorsque ses yeux s'attardaient sur la peau claire et appétissante qui contrastait avec les vêtement sombres de l'autre « homme », sur ses lèvres gourmandes qui s'étiraient en un sourire pervers, et même sur les lunettes opaques qui camouflaient un regard qu'il sentait intense et lubrique, le détaillant avec l'acuité d'un prédateur en chasse…

Kriss ne déglutit pas. Il ne frissonna pas, et ne se confondit pas en excuses. Il inspira simplement un grand coup et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du Diable.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps à jouer avec lui comme il l'aurait fait avec une innocente victime. Son trouble était charmant, amusant, mais l'ancien humain était un démon, et il avait des couilles. Aussi le seigneur des Enfers prit-il directement possession de la bouche de son nouvel « employé », mêlant leurs langues en une danse brutale, sa main se perdant dans les mèches d'ébènes qu'il tenait d'une poigne ferme alors qu'il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de leur propriétaire.

Propriétaire qui tentait de ne pas se laisser dépasser pas les sensations. Ce baiser était bien plus violent, plus sauvage que tout ce qu'il avait connu, comme la promesse d'un corps à corps brutal et sensationnel, et ses réticences initiales furent oubliées au profit d'un enthousiasme qui paraissait illuminer la pièce, réchauffant l'air glacial au profit d'une chaleur infernale.

Voulant approfondir encore leur échange, et explorer les lèvres de son conquérant partenaire, Kriss fit l'erreur de saisir à son tour la chevelure courte de ce dernier… Et se détacha de lui instinctivement en sentant la chair de sa paume être tranchée nette.

_Aïe !

_Attention gamin, ne va pas te faire mal en manipulant des trucs durs…

Encore un peu sous le choc de son inattendue blessure, Kriss serra contre lui sa main ensanglantée, contemplant l'entaille profonde qui l'ornait. Reportant son regard sur son supérieur, il vit avec surprise celui-ci passer des doigts curieux sur le haut de son crâne, avant de comprendre brutalement. Le souffle court, il contempla l'être malfaisant dessiner du bout de ses phalanges les deux cornes écarlates qui surmontaient son visage songeur. Un peu de couleur macula ce faisant ses doigts, et le maître des catacombes observa, subjugué, son supérieur les porter à sa bouche.

_Mmmh.. Pas mal… presque aussi bon que le sang menstruel, mais celui-là je vais le chercher à la source…

Esquissant un sourire un peu dégoûté, car il ne doutait pas un instant que l'autre était sérieux, Kriss leva avec hésitation son membre ensanglanté devant le visage de son boss, qui s'illumina de surprise puis de satisfaction.

La langue de Satan n'était pas fourchue, mais sa longueur attisa immédiatement le désir toujours pulsant de Kriss, qui ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle toucha sa peau. Les yeux mi-clos, il observa son supérieur laper l'hémoglobine qui s'échappait de sa paume, sentant le pouvoir démoniaque s'infiltrer en lui, stimuler sa circulation sanguine. Oh ce n'était pas le Niagara, mais le flot était ininterrompu, et le schizophrène sentit le précieux liquide goutter sur le sol pierreux des catacombes alors que les lèvres rougies de son boss quittaient sa blessure. Un geste négligeant de la main plus tard, et il sentit sa chemise s'ouvrir violemment, le remettant sur ses pieds du même coup. Les longs doigts de son partenaire dessinèrent une arabesque quelconque dans les airs, et sa ceinture se défit avec un sifflement du cuir sombre, alors que les boutons de sa braguette volaient, s'écrasant au sol sans souci de rangement. Perdu, l'adrénaline embrouillant son esprit comme sur des montagnes russes particulièrement réussies, il ne put que se laisser plaquer au mur par la main impérieuse posée sur son torse, avant que des lèvres ne reprennent possession des siennes.

Savourant avec une soif qu'il s'ignorait le goût métallique de son propre sang alors que sa langue traçait les lèvres de son boss, il posa sa main indemne sur la taille étonnamment fine de celui-ci et l'attira contre lui, laissant un soupir satisfait alors que leurs corps rentraient en contact.

_Impatient… souffla son supérieur d'un ton amusé, se décollant du baiser. Va falloir passer sur l'autre rive si tu veux que ça s'aligne.

Confus, Kriss baissa les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et ce faisant comprit le sens de la phrase. C'était assez étrange, d'ailleurs, de faire une bonne tête de plus que Satan lui-même…

Le démon l'avait-il entendu penser ? S'était-il offusqué de cette remarque somme toute innocente ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Toujours était-il qu'il se sentit décoller du sol, et avec un petit cri aigu qu'il nierait sans doute avoir poussé, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur opposé des catacombes, ses chaussures glissant sur la pierre poussiéreuse. Souffle coupé par l'impact de son dos contre la dure surface plane et inconfortable, il n'eut guère le temps de reprendre ses esprits que des lèvres familières attaquaient de nouveau les siennes, alors qu'une main brûlante explorait sans vergogne son torse finement musclé pour atteindre sans détour son entrejambe gonflée. La position était similaire, mais la hauteur avait changé, et l'ancien humain risqua un coup d'œil vers le sol entre deux coups de langues. Il ne put contenir un râle appréciateur en voyant la paume qui parcourait son membre érigé encore couvert par son boxer, ainsi que l'impressionnante tente qui s'était formée dans le pantalon noir qui se frottait à lui, mais il réussit tout de même à apercevoir le sol. Indifférent aux convenances sociales, Satan foulait aux pieds les restes humains qui reposaient sur la tombe qui le surélevait.

Le corps brûlant du démon se plaqua complètement au sien, oblitérant ses pensées, et il put ainsi constater qu'à présent, l'alignement était parfait. Gémissant malgré lui, Kriss ondula son bassin, initiant une délicieuse friction entre leurs virilités couvertes qui fut audiblement appréciée par les deux participants. Il voulut agripper son partenaire, rapprocher leurs corps jusqu'à la fusion, mais il hésita en sentant le sang qui coulait toujours de sa blessure. Étonnant, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne sente pas les effets de l'hémorragie quand un bon litre de liquide couvrait à présent le sol.

_Peur de me tacher, gamin ? sourit le démon contre ses lèvres, cessant momentanément leur activité.

_C'est à dire que votre veste a l'air de valoir plus que mon salaire de Youtuber, et que le sang a beaucoup de mal à partir au lavage. Répliqua le schizophrène, étonné de sa propre bravade.

Avec un sourire, le roi des Enfers se recula et, d'un claquement de doigts, veste et chemise disparurent en une fumée écarlate.

Le souffle de Kriss se coupa, et il détailla avec attention le torse parfait qui s'offrait à lui. La peau laiteuse, légèrement parsemée de grains de beauté, était complètement imberbe et vierge de toute marque, et le schizophrène sentit monter en lui une soudaine et indélicate envie de la dépuceler de ses dents de ses ongles, d'y imprimer sa présence de façon irrévocable. Hypnotisé, presque en transe, il approcha sa main blessée de la chair crème, et-

**_Le même torse pâle, mais doté d'une musculature plus fine, qui frémissait sous ses doigts. Un cœur battant, humain, sous cette attirante carapace, qui pulsait au même rythme que le sien qui s'était emballé. Un visage serein aux yeux bleus brillants de désir, alors que des mains fermes et assurées palpaient son propre fessier en une délicieuse provocation. Des lèvres rougies par des baisers fougueux, au goût de houblon et de Marlboro, qui s'étiraient en un sourire charmeur et amusé._**

**__Encore cinq minutes ?_**

Kriss tituba, assailli par des souvenirs brumeux qu'il ne s'expliquait que confusément, et manqua le hochement de tête satisfait de son sir, qui plaqua sa main ensanglantée contre son torse.

Le sang ruissela sur la peau d'albâtre, mais le schizophrène ne put en apprécier la beauté car des lèvres brûlantes reprirent possession des siennes, alors qu'une main aventureuse s'infiltrait sous son boxer pour le saisir en une poigne ferme

Gémissant, l'ancien humain laissa de côté ses pensées confuses pour soulever ses hanches, glissant entre les doigts habiles de son partenaire qui le dévêtit de ses sous-vêtements d'une simple pensée.

Haletant, il n'en eut cure, et se contenta d'attirer contre lui le démon au sourire pervers, qui apposa ses lèvres sur son cou et brisa quelques capillaires, suçotant la peau fragile qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Indifférent à présent aux globules rouges qui maculaient le torse du seigneur des Enfers, Kriss glissa sa main jusqu'au bas-ventre de celui-ci et s'escrima un instant sur la braguette, devenue un véritable défi quand lui-même tanguait sous les vas-et-viens incessant sur son anatomie.

La verge du roi des Enfers fut libérée, glorieuse et appétissante, et le maître des catacombes tomba à genoux, s'explosant au passage les rotules contre la tombe que son partenaire utilisait allègrement comme escabeau. Débarrassé de toute réticence, et frottant vaguement ses articulations endolories, il lécha avidement le liquide séminal qui perlait le long du méat avant de fondre sur la hampe de chair gorgée de sang, la prenant le plus loin possible entre ses lèvres. Il n'était guère expérimenté du côté masculin de la force, mais il s'appliqua à reproduire les délicieuses caresses que lui-même avait reçu, alternant les lents vas-et-viens avec des coups de langues rapides qu'il avait testé sur des équivalents féminins. Visiblement, clitoris et virilité partageaient des nerfs, car la main de son roi revint saisir sa chevelure, caressante plus que contraignante, mais tiraillant délicieusement ses mèches ébènes.

_Vas-y gamin, continue… Y'a pas à dire, les schizo sont souvent les meilleurs avec leur bouche…

Kriss approuva mentalement, concentré sur sa tache…Avant de stopper tout mouvement, confus. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'avait pourtant pas connu de…

_**Les mêmes yeux bleus, aux pupilles dilatées par l'envie, dans lesquels il pourrait se noyer s'il ne s'était pas déjà perdu. La langue qui tournoyait en une danse torride autour de sa virilité, plongée dans une caverne brûlante et humide. Ses propres mains qui caressaient des courtes mèches de cheveux, un cou fragile, pour buter contre des ailes d'un blanc immaculé aux plumes duveteuses...**_

Il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par des bras incroyablement puissants le saisissant par les aisselles pour le soulever contre le mur, l'élevant à cinq bon centimètres au dessus du sol.. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'une verge luisante de salive se plaquait à la sienne, et il ne put que gémir lorsque son partenaire ondula contre lui tel un serpent prêt à attaquer.

_T'aurais pas dû t'arrêter, gamin…J'aurais été plus patient. souffla le roi des Enfers d'une voix dangereuse, rauque de désir.

Kriss ne put répondre, car une cuisse se plaqua entre les siennes, l'obligeant à les écarter.

_Mets tes jambes sur ma taille.

Feulant sous la friction, il obéit, prenant appui sur les épaules musclées de son boss dont il sentit avec incrédulité les bras descendre pour enserrer sa propre taille, le soulevant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur cette manifestation surnaturelle, cependant, car il sentit une inconfortable pression sur son intimité.

_Je- …commença-t-il avec incertitude, avant d'être indélicatement coupé.

_Prépare toi si tu veux, mais t'as intérêt à faire vite, j'aime pas attendre.

Légèrement offusqué, mais assez pragmatique pour obtempérer, le schizophrène se tut, réfléchissant. Son expérience lui avait démontré que le lubrifiant était primordial dans ce genre de situation, mais il n'en avait pas à disposition…À moins que….

Glissant avec difficulté sa main ensanglantée derrière lui, il inspira avant de procéder à ladite préparation. Il y avait quelque chose de tordu, d'immensément malsain à utiliser son propre sang de cette façon, mais la technique était visiblement efficace, et une excitation d'un genre nouveau le saisit alors que l'anneau de chair se détendait sous ses doigts. Désacraliser ainsi les tombes de ses propres catacombes, utiliser son propre sang pour sacrifier une certaine forme de virginité…Le démon en lui s'éveillait, s'excitait, bouillant d'extase sous le geste profane..

Frissonnant, il s'estima prêt, et releva les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement baissés pour en informer son compagnon. Mais les mots se brisèrent sur ses lèvres devant le sourire éblouissant d'euphorie malsaine qui illuminait le visage de son boss. Le diable en personne irradiait de joie et de beauté sombre, et il l'embrassa avec fougue, le laissant abasourdi.

_Putain, gamin, on me l'avait jamais faite, celle-là ! s'exclama le démon, charmé et enthousiaste, en le soulevant un peu plus haut dans les airs. C'était tellement sexy… Putain, Mathieu a vraiment fait le bon choix.

Mathieu ?! Qu'est-ce que –

Toute pensée rationnelle lui échappa alors que la verge épaisse qu'il avait vénéré le pénétrait d'un mouvement fluide, l'emplissant comme jamais. Rien n'était comparable à cette sensation, et il sentit le plaisir exploser en lui alors que ses veines s'embrasaient. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent, et plongèrent dans ceux, brillants, du seigneur des ténèbres. Oui, ils brillaient, brillaient de milles éclats, d'un bleu presque fluorescent qu'on distinguait même à travers les lunettes noires. C'était un bleu surnaturel, hypnotisant et démoniaque, qui rappela par association d'idées les lentilles de contact rouges, certes moins visibles, que lui-même avait porté lors du-…

**_KIRA… VERSUS…. CUPIDON !_**

**_Une réplique de Death Note dans ses mains légèrement tachées d'encre. À ses côtés Mathieu, souriant avec amusement en relisant leur dialogue, ses ailes artificielles rehaussant son teint crème et la perfection de son corps dénudé. Ses yeux bleus rieurs et étincelants, son sourire enjôleur… Des bouteilles de bières vides dans un coin de la pièce, un baiser chaste, puis un autre moins innocent…_**

**_Des personnalités multiples envahissant son appartement, le scientifique s'entendant un peu trop bien avec le Prof de Philo tandis que dans un coin sombre des insanités grondées d'une voix rauque se mêlaient aux feulements de Pinhead et aux cris suraigus de Croc'homo… Mathieu cherchant leurs Hippies des yeux avant de lui sourire en se sentant observé…_**

**_Une fête alcoolisée, avec des bons potes, des collègues ? Links, Fred, Seb, Loka, François, Bob… Antoine Daniel, leurs rapports un peu froids, gênés, avant que Maître Panda ne commence à chanter et que Mathieu ne les entraîne dans une danse ridiculement fun…_**

**_Des roulages de pelles en veux-tu en voilà, avec n'importe qui, parce que c'est le jeu, mais toujours sur les lèvres de Mathieu, ce goût de houblon familier…_ **

_Patron ?!

La personnalité multiple, car oui, merde, c'était elle, et bon sang, ce criminel dirigeait les enfers, se contenta de sourire avec délectation.

_Tiens, bon retour parmi nous, le schizo.

_Où.. Comment… Où est Mathieu ?

_On verra ça plus tard.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, un violent coup de reins atteignit sa prostate, et Kriss ne put réprimer un cri. Toute pensée mourut avant d'être formulée lorsque le Patron réitéra son geste, et il abandonna lestement ses préoccupations pour resserrer sa prise sur son roi, sentant sa virilité pulser contre le ventre de celui-ci. Bandant leurs muscles à l'unisson, les deux créatures de l'enfer trouvèrent bientôt un rythme, l'un s'empalant alors que l'autre enchaînait les coups de boutoirs sans jamais manquer sa cible. Les catacombes résonnèrent bien vite de cris et de grognements, de soupirs et de gémissements, alors que le patron des Enfers faisait sien son nouveau sbire, imprimant ses ongles sur les hanches tremblantes, ses crocs sur le cou fragile..

L'extase prit Kriss en premier, emporté par les émotions épuisantes et par le déchaînement de plaisir qui enflammait ses sens. Le Patron n'en cessa pas pour autant ses vas-et-viens, arrachant un second orgasme au schizophrène qu'il pilonnait sans merci, avant de venir en un cri guttural à en faire trembler les murs.

Rassasiés, les deux démons restèrent un moment sans bouger, reprenant leur souffle.

Kriss sentait la raison lui revenir, et avec elle un flot de pensées et de souvenirs épars, se remémorant sa vie humaine avec une clarté variable mais à une vitesse déconcertante. Le choc était puissant, et lorsqu'il fut déposé au sol avec une étonnante délicatesse, ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui. Une main ferme le soutint immédiatement, et il se maintint tant bien que mal sur pieds.

_Hey, mec, ça va ?

Vacillant, Kriss acquiesça cependant, et leva les yeux… Pour faire face à un Mathieu Sommet souriant et quelque peu excité, dont la prise se resserra sur son épaule.

_Bienvenue en Enfer, Kriss. C'est plutôt fun, dans le coin.

* * *

_Reviews, ladies&gents ?_


End file.
